1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transparency evaluation device, a transparency evaluation method and a transparency evaluation program, and particularly, to a transparency evaluation device, a transparency evaluation method and a transparency evaluation program in which transparency of a skin or a madeup skin is evaluated based on a captured image obtained by photographing the skin or the madeup skin.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as interest in transparency of a skin has increased in the cosmetic field, various methods for evaluating transparency of skin have been proposed. However, the transparency evaluation methods greatly depend on sensory evaluation. There is a need for objective evaluation of the transparency based on a physical amount obtained by physically measuring the skin.
As methods of physically measuring a skin for transparency, for example, a method of measuring a state of the skin such as an amount of moisture, an amount of oil, a skin texture form, or the like, or a method of measuring optical properties of the skin, such as specular reflection and internal scattering has been proposed. The transparency of the skin is evaluated based on these physical amounts.
However, these measuring methods are intended to measure a local physical amount in the skin. Accordingly, a physical amount obtained by the measurement does not directly represent the transparency that is perceived when the entire skin is viewed, and it is difficult to evaluate the transparency based on this physical amount with high accuracy.
Therefore, as a method of evaluating transparency of a skin according to a perception when the entire skin is viewed, for example, evaluating transparency of a skin using an estimation equation including evaluation items such as moist sensation, textural feeling, and a perception of firmness, glossiness impression, whiteness, skin color, and color unevenness, as disclosed in JP2010-22547A, has been proposed. Since the evaluation items include items used for sensory evaluation, the transparency of the skin can be evaluated according to a perception of an appearance.